


Everything that we are looking for

by Marluna



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Height Differences, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marluna/pseuds/Marluna
Summary: Wonpil just wanted a kiss. It wasn't that hard, but of course Jae just had to go andmakeit hard.





	Everything that we are looking for

Aside from the previews coming from the television and the sound of popping from the kitchen, the Day6 dorm was relatively silent. The only people home were Wonpil and Jae. Younghyun, Sungjin, and Dowoon had gone out. Neither Jae nor Wonpil knew where their bandmates had gone, and neither Jae nor Wonpil cared. The two were fully invested in preparing for the movie they were about to watch, Jae making popcorn and Wonpil getting a blanket.

As the popcorn finished and Jae poured it into a bowl for the two, Wonpil came out with a large spare blanket. He tossed it onto the couch as Jae set down the bowl of popcorn. Jae picked up the television remote to skip through the previews. Wonpil's eyes glanced from the remote to the television before settling down on Jae. He stared at Jae for a moment in the least creepy way possible. Jae had gotten to the menu of the movie when he finally felt Wonpil's gaze. He turned to look at the other, still unseated for reasons Jae couldn't comprehend. Usually, Wonpil would be wrapped in the blanket eating popcorn by now.

When caught, Wonpil just smiled. "What?" Jae asked when Wonpil had started to grin.

"Hm? Nothing," Wonpil replied, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Jae. He gently nuzzled against Jae's shoulder a moment before he continued. "Just thinking about how much I love you."

And Jae's first thought is that Wonpil is pretty cheesy sometimes. His second thought? He loves it. He doesn't voice his first thought, but he does voice the second one. "I love you too." As if to emphasize his point (he isn't actually trying to), he leans down and presses a kiss to the top of Wonpil's head.

Wonpil looks up at Jae. He presses a finger to his bottom lip. "Kiss me here too," he simply says.

"You want a kiss on the lips?" Wonpil nodded, removing his finger and letting his arm return to its place around Jae.

"Then kiss me."

"What?"

"If you want a kiss, then kiss me."

Wonpil doesn't mind that he has to lean up to kiss Jae, rather than Jae leaning down. He already does it a lot anyways. So he leans up. Jae tip toes. Wonpil pouts at him. "Jae," he whines out the other's name. Jae just smiles.

"I thought you were going to kiss me," Jae says. He knows very well what he is doing.

"Stop tiptoeing."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are! How am I supposed to kiss you if you- This isn't fair."

"What do you mean it's not fair?"

"I just want a kiss, Jae. Just one!"

"Okay, that's fine. So, kiss me."

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"You're-" Wonpil is frustrated by now so he just huffs and lets go of Jae. "Forget it, I don't to kiss you anymore," the younger says, crossing his arms as he sits back on the couch. He uncrosses them for a second so he can wrap the entirety of the blanket around him.

And the only thing Jae ever wishes for his sweet, adorable boyfriend is happiness. But that doesn't mean he isn't going to tease him a bit. Still, Wonpil's happiness is probably one of the most important things in the world to Jae. Of course he was eventually going to give in and kiss Wonpil, he just didn't expect the younger to get upset so quickly. He must have really wanted that kiss.

Jae sits down beside Wonpil, setting the remote aside for a moment so he can hug Wonpil. Wonpil turns to glare at him. It's more cute than it is intimidating. "Go away, I'm mad at you," Wonpil says, to which Jae laughs. Wonpil slides his arm out from under the blanket to lightly smack Jae's shoulder. Sure he's mad but he wouldn't ever actually try to hurt Jae.

Wonpil's arm slides back into the blanket as Jae starts to rock the two of them back and forth. "I'm sorry, Wonpil," Jae says, which fails to elicit any response from his boyfriend. "Pillie~ I'm sorry, Wonpillieeeee," he tries. Wonpil only huffs and looks away from Jae. "Please, Pillie, I'll give you as many kisses as you want."

"No, I don't want your kisses. You're mean and you tease me for being shorter than you, even though it's not by much."

"Three inches is kind of a lot."

"... What is 3 inches in centimeters?" Wonpil is looking back at Jae now, curious rather than angry.

"Doesn't matter, you're still shorter." Wonpil narrows his eyes again. "Don't be so upset about it, short people are cute," Jae adds when he sees that Wonpil is getting upset again. And maybe it's partially to appease to Wonpil, but it's mostly Jae's opinion. "You're cute, Wonpil. So cute." He pecks Wonpil's lips, Wonpil pouts.

"Calling me cute isn't going to help you at all."

"Should I just kiss you again then?"

"No, I don't want you to kiss me."

Jae kisses him again. And again. And again. Until Wonpil isn't frowning anymore, until Wonpil can't pretend he doesn't like Jae's kisses anymore. Jae stops when Wonpil finally starts to smile again, when Wonpil finally kisses Jae back.

"Okay, fine, you can kiss me. But I'm still upset."

"And just what will it take to lift your spirits, Wonpillie? Indulge me, satiate my curiosity, please, I beg you."

"Stop that," Wonpil says as he wiggles out of Jae's arms. More accurately put, he wiggles until Jae lets him go. When Jae gets the message and Wonpil's movement is less restricted, he lifts the side of the blanket up, leaving an opening, an _invitation_ , for Jae. "Come cuddle me through the movie. And then cuddle me to sleep when we go to bed. Also, kisses whenever I ask."

"Ah, so much _work_ ," Jae says, but he takes the blanket corner from Wonpil's hand and tosses it over himself. He grabs the remote, presses play, and sets it back down again. And once he has done that, he pulls the blanket up over his shoulders, scoots closer to Wonpil, and then wraps his arms around the younger's waist. As the movie starts up, Jae places a quick kiss against Wonpil's temple. "I really am sorry, Pillie. I didn't mean to make you mad," he says softly as the screen changes from black to the first scene of the movie.

In turn, Wonpil leans over to kiss Jae's cheek. This time, Jae lets him. "It's okay, I know. I'm sorry for getting so worked up, I just... Never mind, let's enjoy the movie," Wonpil says, as he leans onto Jae.

"Wait, no, you just what?"

Wonpil shakes his head. "I'll tell you later. The movie is starting."

Jae hums, keeps his eyes on Wonpil for a moment. But he soon turns to the television. Wonpil is right, Jae is just about to miss the very first scene of the movie. But they'll have forever to talk about what's been on Wonpil's mind, just like they'll have forever to cuddle and kiss.

The movie, however, has to be returned by 5:40 pm the next day though, or else Jae will have to pay a $5 late fee, and there is no _way_ he is letting that happen.


End file.
